The Rising Menace
'' "The main idea of the themes are to show empathy for Maul, his struggles for a better life. Hatred is not the main focus but the saddness and emptyness in those around him and himself." '' The Rising Menace is an upcoming game to be hosted by CadBaneKiller during Phase 3. It will be hosted and played in 2013. It's sequel will be hosted sometime mid-2013 named Emergence of Bane. Following Convergence and Carnage. In the break between TWOME and Tale of Omega, a 2:00 trailer in video will be released. Music by Two Steps From Hell is played, Heart of Courage is the main song of the trailer along with "Courtyard Apocalypse". December 27th marks the brand new trailer/teaser for TRM. Storyline The plot of the story involves around Darth Maul's campaign to end both the Jedi Order and the Sith Pretender Dooku. This is also the start of the Menace War. Prologue- Republic Outpost BBY- Jedi Knight, Mar Talabar and his squad of clones end a mid crisis on the planet of Isis. Bounty Hunters Boba Fett generates a significant profit and trade with the Republic. They offer credit and weapons to help end the Separatist cause. Talabar is then seen accepting the deal and moving the tanks off the planet. Maul and Savage is then seen on a cliff edge watching as the ships lift off leaving a few bands of bounty hunters, clones and tanks. Without notice, they launch themselves onto the tanks, in stealth. Talabar senses a darker movement twisting through him. THe group is seen contacting Kenobi. Savage jumps onto a Juggernaut, lightsaber at hand, and shocks Master Talabar. Talabar starts to contact General Kenobi for assistance but he is too late when Maul crushed the hologram table. The two duel, while Savage wipes out the rest of the clones. Savage gathers the credits and weapons into the captured tank and begins to interrogate Boba an his crew. Maul slices off Talabar's head, then removes his body in a nearby dumpster. Maul asks with sincere for Boba to join them in the fight against the Clone Wars. Boba and his men agree to help Maul and they both begin to contact for more aide against Kenobi and the Separatists. Post-Day 1 This scene revolves around the first wave of attacks against Maul's Insurgents. See Wave 1. Day 1 Opens with Maul and his Insurgents speaking. A bomb explodes on the nearby tank. This alarms them all. Day 2 Day 3 Game Plot The game is starts off with Maul and his followers both being attacked by the Republic and the Separatists. After the battle is won by Maul, and the Republic retreating to a nearby system, it is told that a group of spies from the Republic and Separatist had sabotaged some of Maul's followers and now act as, and look, as who stands in the room presently. ---- From past games this will be the first game to have more than one opposing team, (Separatist Spies, Republic Collaborators, and Maul's Loyal Insurgents). The Game will feature even a double agent working or helping a new side or one of the choices above. The Following roles that 'MAY '''be featured in the game: Loyal Insurgents Loyal Instigator- Votes, carries out missions. Loyal Protector- Protects any player on any given night. Loyal Spy- Able to inspect a person every two nights, unable to tell any player's allegiance on the main guide. Separatist Spy Separatist Slayer- May kill every other night, no matter who's side they are on. Separatist Defender- Protects follower(s) from being either killed or inspected. Separatist Enforcer- Just Vote and Enforce. Republic Collaborator Republic Commando- Kills only when someone is not convicted, if someone is convicted, they attack Maul every night that there is a conviction. Republic Jedi- Protects anyone from kills or inspection. Republic Roughneck- Able to chose one non alias member to contact. With allying with that person, they are able to construct a base in which they can talk and help each other win. CANNOT be told to anyone, not even their own group. (MAY NOT BE USED) Republic Trooper- Vote! Characters PLAYABLE- Reserved by Natalie! :) (Name Created by Natalie) Saffron Toris, born on Felucia, was raised by a group of ransom officials. These band of Togruta pirates bargain with the Separatists but have a strong hate for them for treating them poorly. She was raised to kill. Having an armory of blasters and detpacks, she is able to swiftly deploy and take out enemies. Maul is very kind to her and treats her as his lady. But she could mearly be taking him out, employed by either Republic or CIS. Or Maybe she is not.. Playable- Reserved By El-es- After having no need of their services, El-es and Brick swear revenge against the Republic. The Kaminoans are their next targets along with Shaak Ti. But what is El-es hiding in his wrapped up technology of holograms and chips. Could he possibly be still alligned with the Republic? Playable- Reserved By Bric (Character)- Normally Bric would be yelling at cadets for their horrible training but now after being left out of the job, Bric has been assassinating fellow clones and CIS droids. But is he trustworthy enough for Maul to have under his Insurgents? Bric is not one to join just yet. Playable- Reserved By Que Elo was born among the ranks of pirates. He has a love for collecting battle items along with Jedi attire. Que is very reluctant and ignorant compared to his partners Boba Fett and Zantin. But don't let this unintelligent Weequay fool you, he can surely kill someone and create some damage. (Kway Ey-lo) Playable- Reserved By Zantin Semper Zantin Semper was born on Corellia, during the time when a civil war had bursted in his local city. He was trained to kill by his father. Alk. Zantin, later on, murdered his family to get what he wanted. He now wears his father's armor, and carries a rifle. He joined Boba and Que Elo before joining with Maul. But he is the most secretive, quietest amongst them. Is he hiding something? Playable- Reserved By Shyygor Quetowee is a Wookie bred on Kashyyyk. He was left on the planet after his parents were killed durring a Separatist raid. Shyygor traveled to various planets before meeting up with his soon to be friend, Saffron. But he is not very reliable because of his lack of intelligence. He can kill, just like a normal Sith could do... Playable- Reserved By Dengar and Aurra were first time lovers and both had traveled to meet up with Maul. They are the second new group to join just after Boba and his gang. Dengar is a poor sucker for guns. He carries detonators and bombs and he is always the target. Republic have been after him and he might've been the right bait for the Jedi... Playable- Reserved By Aurra Sing, along with Dengar, is a fan of mocking and slapping. She is gruesome with the other Insurgents. Maul has a nice touch for Sing but Savage is weary on her since she has been acting like the main leader in the group. Is she just taunting Maul or is there something in it for not just Sing but Dengar. Playable- Reserved By Boba Fett has been feeling regret for betraying the Republic and mostly Jedi Master Talabar. He had just been made a reliable ally on the behalf of Mace Windu but regret is something he cannot handle. Will he side with Maul or the Republic? Both factions offer specialties and rewards. Playable- Reserved By Feeyfo Xold is an Isis civillian who met up with Maul after the bombing of the funeral for the lost warriors. He is a fan of the Separatists but also he wants to end Wilker, who is joined in with Dooku. Is he trustworthy for Maul? Who sends him away for technology aide. Gallery DSCF0286.jpg DSCF0324.JPG DSCF0534.jpg MAULLLLL.png MAUL TALZIN.png DSCF0221.JPG DSCF0127.JPG DSCF0147.JPG DSCF0141.JPG Teasers ---- ---- Videos/Influences -Heart of Courage Song from The Rising Menace Official Trailer (HD) -Second Featured Song - The Major Influence to the trailer and War ---- ---- Behind the Scenes *Draal Angst's figure is a mix of Plo Koon, Darth Maul, Pre Vizsla, Anakin (III), and IG-88 *At first, the Spider Droid was not suppose to be a playable character. But he was instead replaced by another droid. *From before December 25th, CBK used a FujiFilm Camera. *On December 25th, CBK uses a Sony Camera and so forth. *There were three different deaths for Jedi Master Talabar. One being stabbed to death, and the other is being choked to death. However neither one was chosen. Instead he was beheaded. *There are three prologue scenes that are due for release. The first is an attack on Dooku and Grievous and the other is Maul attacking Kenobi's men. *Only two prologue scenes have been posted. Isis and attack on Kenobi. The other is only one picture, while the others are videos. *December 27th will mark CBK's Birthday but also a new teaser. *''Red Dawn ''is a big influence on The Rising Menace storyline. *Grievous has 4 models. Broken down Emergence of Bane Grievous. Clone Wars 1 Grievous. Clone Wars Season 2 Grievous. And Revenge of the Sith Grievous. *Only four Jedi have been shown. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tiin, Talabar and Aayla Secura. *Phase II clones and Phase I clones are shown. Meaning they are not so close to the end of the Clone Wars. *Ventress is a side story. She may reappear in the sequel. Many side stories have been complete but CBK is undecided on Ventress's storyline. * Trivia *First Game to be hosted by CadBaneKiller *First Game to be shown through Non-Lego characters. *First Game to have more than one opposing team, featuring more than one player on each side. *The Rising Menace was never mentioned in any of CBK's hinted games, it was simply to shadow it. *CBK has brought up unrevealed information to secretly shadow who and what will show. *Menace*- The official title for the series of games, each game ending and revolving on a specific character (s). *Another name for the game is "The Betrayal" or "Doomsday". *CBK has released several hints stating who the Betrayer is. *Savage is not only the second host, but also the next in line to overthrow Maul. *There is in total 5 different alliances, and only three being revealed. Separatist, Insurgents, and Republic. *During the game, different waves of Republic Forces and Separatist Forces attack them. *The series of games are called *Menace*. *The storyline pays no attention or revelence to The Phantom Menace. *A droid who was built by Maul plays an important role. Whether it is a side story or not. *Kenobi and Grievous are shown to have an alliance, whether or not it will last. *Maul and Savage might have another lost brother. *The Spies and Collaborators are not betraying but were actual Insurgents who were killed. The Spies and Collaborators matrixed themselves as them to act like them and look. Music Themes Music From The Rising Menace. Many will be featured in Videos, and or, pictures. Music is from Transformer Films, and Revenge of the Sith. And the Harry Potter Films. ''Unknown what day these will be featured in. The first trailer featured the song Heart of Courage ''and ''Courtyard Apocalypse. ''Courtyard Apocalypse ''appears at the climax of the story. Anakin's Betrayal is the main theme of TRM but is not shown in the trailer but in a preview. Many song will not appear but are part of the music of the trilogy. The main idea of the themes are to show empathy for Maul, his struggles for a better life. Hatred is not the main focus but the saddness and emptyness in those around him and himself. Category:Games Category:CBK Canon Category:Phase III Category:CadBaneKiller Category:*Menace* Category:The Rising Menace Category:Emergence of Bane Category:Convergence and Carnage Category:Insurgent Category:Collaborator/Insurgent/Spy Category:Separatist Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Isis Category:Royal Family Category:Isis Occupation Category:Menace War Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Bounty hunters Category:Separatists Category:Future Games